The Riveras Insert 8 - Home Fires Burning
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: December 2006: Kevin and Oscar return from Mexico and meet Kevin's new cousin.


An intercity bus pulled in to a stand at New York City's main bus terminal, and Kevin and Oscar stepped down onto the concourse. They both looked dishevelled and weary, and seemed to sag under their overflowing backpacks.

'Jesus, I need to sit down,' Kevin remarked.

'We've been sitting down since Atlanta,' Oscar pointed out.

'I need to sit down someplace that is not on that bus,' Kevin amended. 'If we do it in the main waiting area for a while, maybe my mom will come and find us.'

Kevin led the way into the terminal's main building, wriggled out of his backpack and sank onto a plastic chair. Oscar quickly followed his example. Their hands met on the shared arm of the two chairs; they squeezed each other and remained locked together.

'Well, this is rather depressing,' said Oscar.

'What is?' asked Kevin.

'Being back in New York,' Oscar sighed.

'I thought you'd come around to the "six months of paradise is enough for anyone" school of thought,' Kevin said with a smile.

'I've changed my mind,' said Oscar. 'I wish we were back in Cozumel, having wild, unrestrained sex on the beach.'

'We can do that here,' said Kevin.

'What, you mean like at Coney Island or something? No thanks!'

'I mean in our own houses, you spaz!'

'Yeah, I know,' Oscar grinned. 'It's just gonna take a while to get re-acclimated, that's all. Can you see your mom anywhere?'

'No,' said Kevin, 'but she's probably on her way.'

'She knows what time our bus was due in, right?'

'Yeah.'

'How long do you think we should give her?' said Oscar.

'Before we do what?' Kevin laughed. 'Go back to Mexico and have wild, unrestrained sex on a secluded beach until someone sends a private detective after us or something?'

'Before we think about arranging some other way to get home is what I was thinking,' Oscar giggled, 'but I have to admit, I like _your_ idea much better!'

They sat and waited for ten minutes, then Kevin sighed and readjusted his position on the chair.

'It was only a _vague_ plan for her to come pick us up, I guess,' he said. 'Maybe something came up. Let's give her five more minutes, then I'll go use one of the payphones to call home and see what's going on.'

'Okay,' said Oscar.

* * *

Kevin walked back from the payphone with a slightly troubled expression on his face. Oscar pulled himself upright and adopted a look of concern, his fatigue entirely forgotten.

'What's wrong?' he said.

'Um... _hopefully_ nothing,' Kevin replied. 'Kylie's been rushed into hospital for an urgent delivery, and my parents are taking care of Conchita.'

'Wow, you mean Kylie's having the baby right _now_?'

'Yeah, I guess so. My mom was desperate to reassure me that it's definitely an _urgent_ delivery, not an _emergency_ delivery, so I expect everything will be okay.'

Despite these words, Kevin had started to look extremely worried. Oscar jumped to his feet and enfolded him in a hug, which was returned gratefully.

'She told me to get a cab home, and she'll pay for it,' said Kevin.

'Great, so let's make it happen,' said Oscar. 'Do you have any more American money? I'll go call my house before we order the cab. I think only Jess will be home so we won't be able to get a ride _that_ way, but I'd like to let her know that we're back safely… or to let the answering machine know, at the very least.'

'And then what are you going to do?' Kevin asked.

'Come back to your place, of course!' said Oscar. 'I want to know what happens with Kylie and the baby. Oh, unless you'd prefer to be alone with your family.'

Kevin's grip on Oscar tightened considerably as he choked out, 'Of course I wouldn't!'

Oscar's lips found Kevin's and they stood and kissed for a while, then Kevin fished two quarters out of his jeans.

'Here you go,' he said, passing the coins to Oscar.

'Thanks,' said Oscar. 'I'll pay you back later, okay?'

'Don't be silly,' said Kevin. '_Mi dinero es tu dinero_.'

* * *

A yellow taxi pulled up outside the Rivera house. As Kevin and Oscar climbed out of the back, Carl came down the front steps with a wad of cash in his hand and stuck his head through the taxi's front window to speak to the driver. A few moments later, Kevin and Oscar had retrieved their backpacks from the boot, the financial transaction had been completed, and the cab had driven off.

'Hello, son,' Carl said to Kevin.

'Hello, Dad,' Kevin replied.

'Hello, Oscar,' said Carl.

'Hello,' said Oscar.

'It's good to see you both back safely,' said Carl.

Kevin smiled and said, 'Thanks, Dad. And thanks for paying for the cab.'

'No problem,' said Carl. 'Let me carry those backpacks inside for you; you must be tired of hauling them around the whole time.'

'Yeah, we are,' said Kevin. 'Thanks.'

Kevin and Oscar pulled themselves wearily up the front steps, and Carl followed behind with the two heavy backpacks. By the time he had dumped the cumbersome luggage in the hallway and persuaded it to lean against the wall without falling over, Kevin and Oscar had entered the living room and Kevin had been enfolded in a tight embrace by Beth. James and Conchita were playing happily together on the floor, and Oscar was standing awkwardly by.

'I'm so sorry I forgot to come and pick you up, sweetheart!' Beth was sobbing onto Kevin's chest.

'Don't worry about it, Mom,' said Kevin, sounding rather tearful himself. 'I completely understand why your mind's on other things right now.'

'There hasn't been any more news, I suppose?' said Oscar.

'Nothing yet,' said Carl.

'It's absolutely horrible just waiting around like this,' said Beth. 'But I shouldn't say that – things might be far worse for Kylie and Eduardo!'

'Oh God, Mom, everything's going to be okay, isn't it?' said Kevin, crying quite copiously now.

'Of course it is, darling,' Beth sobbed. 'Everything's going to be just fine. It was definitely an _urgent_ delivery Kylie was going in for, not an _emergency_ delivery, so I'm sure no news is good news.'

Carl regarded the sight of his wife and son crying all over each other with a noticeable degree of awkwardness. Oscar watched James and Conchita for a few moments, then he turned to Carl.

'I see James and Conchita are getting along pretty well nowadays,' Oscar remarked.

'Yes,' said Carl. 'They absolutely love each other so long as they're not confined to a playpen together. That's right, honey, isn't it?'

'Yes,' said Beth, finally pulling away from Kevin and wiping her eyes. 'I think they both like to feel they could leave if they wanted to, although neither of them really does want to.'

Kevin smiled down at the two toddlers, then he dropped to his knees in front of James.

'Jeez, they've grown so much,' he remarked. 'I've missed you a whole lot, Jimmy. You remember me, don't you? I'm your big brother.'

James regarded Kevin with a look of slight suspicion for a few moments, then he smiled and wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck. Kevin hugged him back and started crying again.

'Would it be okay if I took a shower?' Oscar suddenly asked.

'Oh... yes, of course you can, Oscar,' said Beth. 'Are you planning on sticking around for a while, then? Not that you aren't welcome to, of course. Do you need to call your mom or anyone?'

'My parents won't be home for a few hours,' said Oscar. 'I already called and spoke to my sister from the bus terminal. I want to hang around and hear what happens with Kylie, if that's okay.'

'Of course it is,' said Beth, smiling warmly at him. 'You just go on up and take that shower. Do you have any clean clothes for afterward?'

'That is such a mom thing to ask,' Kevin remarked, as he finally broke his embrace with James and rose to his feet.

'I have one set of clean clothes in my backpack,' said Oscar, 'so everything should work out perfectly.'

'I'll join you in that shower,' said Kevin. 'I don't have any clean clothes in my backpack, but I can pick some out from my room, obviously.'

Oscar smiled and then started to make his way towards the hallway. Kevin followed him.

'You mean you're going to take a shower _together_?' Carl blurted out.

'Of course we are, Dad,' said Kevin. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'No!' Carl answered, all too quickly. 'I mean, of course I don't have a problem with it, son.'

'I think I'd get withdrawal symptoms if Kevin didn't come with me,' said Oscar, eyeing Carl in a slightly mischievous way. 'Neither one of us has showered without the other for six months, you know. We've stayed in so many youth hostels and public camping grounds and stuff – usually the shower was the only place we could get any privacy!'

Carl looked horrified, but seemed to have nothing else to say. Kevin and Oscar went upstairs together and shut themselves in the bathroom.

* * *

'He's back in New York,' Jessica told the cute-faced blond boy whose image was on her computer screen, 'but he's not coming home yet 'cause he's gone off with Kevin to see if Kylie's having a miscarriage!'

'That really is understandable, Jess,' the boy replied.

'Yeah, I know,' Jessica sighed. 'Jeez, I sure hope Kylie's okay. And her baby, of course.'

'I bet you're really glad to know that Oscar's safely back, whatever else is going on.'

'God, you're so right! I can't wait to see him again.'

'I'm sure he'll come home as soon as he can,' said the boy, 'and I bet he'll have good news about Kylie.'

'Everything's always rosy in your garden, isn't it?' said Jessica.

'It is when I'm talking to you,' said the boy.

Jessica smiled at him, then she said, 'I wish my parents would hurry up and get home – I want to tell them about Oscar... and Kylie.'

'Parents are never around when you need them,' said the boy, 'and they're _always_ around when you don't!'

'Ain't that the truth!' Jessica laughed.

'Tell me some more about that fishing trip you and your dad went on a little while ago,' said the boy, 'just to pass the time until they get back.'

'I don't want to bore you.'

'You could _never_ bore me, Jess.'

'Okay,' said Jessica, grinning at him, 'you asked for it!'

* * *

Carl peered up the staircase and glared at the bathroom door, through which the sound of gushing water was clearly audible.

'Do you realise what they could be doing in there?' Carl said darkly.

'They're not doing anything,' said Beth. 'They're just taking a shower.'

* * *

The water from the shower cascaded over Kevin and Oscar as they kissed and caressed each other unrestrainedly.

* * *

'You really think that's all they're doing?' asked Carl.

'I'm not thinking about it at all, and nor should you be!' said Beth. 'I thought we were past all this.'

'It's been six months,' Carl sighed. 'I guess I wasn't ready to have it all thrust in my face again so soon, that's all.'

'Oh, Carl,' said Beth.

'I had a letter from Adela a few weeks ago that I never told you about,' said Carl. 'She wrote to inform me that Kevin and his friend had been exemplary house-guests, but they were definitely harbouring homosexual urges toward each other and she thought I ought to know.'

'Adela never _did_ miss much,' Beth remarked. 'Although come to think of it, I _know_ Kevin told her he was planning to bring his boyfriend when he first wrote to ask about staying with her. I guess she didn't understand exactly what he meant.'

'Do you think I need to write back to her?' said Carl. 'What the hell am I going to say?'

Beth's response to this question was forced to wait, as the phone started to ring and she rushed to answer it.

* * *

'Listen,' said Oscar, pulling away from Kevin suddenly. 'I think I can hear the phone ringing.'

'Maybe there's some news about Kylie,' said Kevin. 'We'd better finish cleaning ourselves up and then go investigate.'

'We should be pretty clean by now,' Oscar pointed out. 'We've been standing under the water long enough.'

'We really need to give those hard-to-reach areas a good scrubbing, after all that time on the road.'

'Oh yeah, I guess so.'

Oscar turned round for the soap on the rack, but he failed to pick it up before Kevin grabbed his shoulders, turned him back round and started kissing him again.

'I thought you wanted to hurry this up,' Oscar giggled, when Kevin came up for air.

'I changed my mind,' said Kevin, encircling Oscar with his arms once more. 'We'll find out about the phone call when we're good and done here. I'm really worried about Kylie – of course I am – but it's not like there's anything we can do for her right now, whatever's going on.'

'No,' said Oscar. 'You're right; we might as well carry on getting clean for a while.'

They moved their heads simultaneously and resumed their fervid kiss.

* * *

Kevin and Oscar came downstairs with towels around their waists and their arms around each other. Carl and Beth were both in the hallway below; Beth had the phone receiver pressed to her ear. When Carl looked up and caught sight of Kevin and Oscar, he turned his face away quickly.

'I'm so relieved,' Beth was saying into the phone. 'Yes... yes, I'd love to! We'll be along just as soon as we can. Bye for now.'

Beth put the phone down and grinned around at everyone.

'That was Eduardo,' she informed Kevin and Oscar. 'Kylie's had the baby and everything is fine!'

Kevin and Oscar let out vocalisations of triumph and relief, then they hugged and kissed each other. Carl watched them with a disapproving expression on his face before turning away and adopting a look of deep thought.

'I'm going to drive over to the hospital right now, if anyone else wants to come,' said Beth, still beaming all over her face. 'I'll take Chita with me, of course, but someone will need to stay here with James; we don't want to pile too many visitors on poor Kylie just yet.'

'I'll take care of James while the rest of you go to the hospital,' said Carl. 'I know how much you want to meet the baby, honey... and you, Kevin. I don't mind waiting until things have calmed down a little, so I'll be the one to stay.'

'It should be me, really,' said Oscar. 'I mean, I could stay with James while the rest of you go to see Kylie, if you want. After all, I... I'm not family, am I?'

'Don't be silly!' said Kevin, giving Oscar another enormous hug. 'You _are_ family! Mom, tell him he's family!'

'You certainly are, Oscar,' Beth said firmly.

'Please come with us!' said Kevin. 'I want you to.'

Oscar grinned and said, 'Okay.'

'We'll give you back to your _biological_ family on the way home, shall we?' Beth said to Oscar.

'Yeah, okay,' said Oscar. 'I suppose that's the best idea, really. I'm sure James would much rather have his dad, anyway. I'll bring my backpack, in that case.'

'Wonderful!' said Beth. 'Okay, let's get moving, then!'

* * *

Kevin, Oscar and Beth, who was holding Conchita's hand, entered a private hospital room to find Kylie in bed suckling a newborn baby, and Eduardo standing alongside with a doting expression on his face.

'Oh, hey,' said Kylie, smiling wearily at the visitors. 'It really is wonderful to see you all. Come and meet Rose.'

Beth hoisted Conchita into her arms and came over to the bed, followed by Oscar. Kevin took a detour to share an embrace with Eduardo.

'Oh Kylie, well done!' Beth gushed. 'She's absolutely beautiful.'

'I know,' Kylie beamed. 'Hey there, Chita. Do you want to say hi to your little sister?'

Conchita was eyeing the baby with interest, but did not seem to be certain yet that she liked what she saw.

'She's not in one of those fish tanks or anything,' Oscar remarked.

'Oh, no,' said Kylie, laughing slightly. 'Everything was okay in the end. They just needed to untangle the umbilical cord a little as she came out, but no one seemed to think anything was going to go wrong at any point.'

'I was kinda worried when Judy had to run and fetch the senior obstetrician,' Eduardo said over Kevin's shoulder, 'but she had it all straightened out before I even knew what I was worrying _about_.'

'It didn't seem as fast as that from _my_ end,' said Kylie, with a wry smile.

'You're so brave,' Beth told Kylie admiringly. 'I'd be in floods of tears now if I were you.'

'I don't have the energy to cry right now,' said Kylie, 'otherwise I'm sure I'd be doing it.'

Kevin and Eduardo finally drew apart, and Kevin turned to face the bed.

'Oh my God...' Kevin breathed, his eyes filling with tears yet again. 'Can I hold her, Ky?'

'Of course you can, Kev,' said Kylie. 'I think she's just about done here.'

Kevin leaned in and Kylie passed him the baby, then she started buttoning herself up.

'Hey there, Rose,' Kevin said, almost in a whisper. 'Do you know who I am? I'm your cousin, Kevin. And I just know you're going to be a very special little cousin to me.'

Oscar and Beth were both smiling fondly as they watched Kevin melting over Rose, while Conchita clung onto Beth's neck and looked impassive. Kylie and Eduardo held hands and exchanged a smile.

'Of course,' said Kevin, looking up at them all with a wry smile, 'it's too bad she's not a boy, and she can't be called Kevin.'

'I'm glad about that, to tell you the truth,' said Beth. 'It might have gotten very confusing.'

'No way!' said Kevin. 'She could've been Little Kev – _he_ could've been Little Kev – and everything would've been fine, but never mind.'

Rose shifted slightly in Kevin's arms. He looked back down at her.

'Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm going to cry again,' said Kevin. 'Does someone else want to take her for a while?'

'I'd love to,' said Beth. 'Here, Eduardo, you take Chita.'

'Sure thing,' said Eduardo, holding out his arms. 'Hi, seashell.'

Kevin backed away from the bed, tears streaming down his face. Oscar came and enfolded him in a hug.

'I don't know what's the matter with me today!' Kevin choked out, his face buried in Oscar's T-shirt. 'I just can't seem to stop crying.'

'It's been a long and emotional day,' said Oscar. 'Don't worry – I haven't started to see you as any less of a man.'

Kevin laughed and raised his head. Oscar smiled at him, then they kissed each other.

'I think Kevin and Oscar must've had a good time in Mexico,' Kylie remarked to Beth.

'Oh yes,' said Beth, 'they certainly did. I haven't heard the details yet, but I'm sure of that much.'

'It looks like they wish they were still there, in some ways,' Eduardo remarked.

'I know what you mean,' Beth sighed. 'They're not exactly the same as when they left in June, that's for certain.'

'You mean they went away boys and came back men?' Kylie suggested.

'Well... in a way, yes,' said Beth. 'But there's something else too... something that points to a change on the horizon, if I'm not mistaken.'

'Oh!' Eduardo exclaimed. 'Look at what Chita's doing.'

Conchita had reached over from Eduardo's arms to Beth's, and was now very softly stroking the top of Rose's bald head.

'Wonderful,' Kylie beamed. 'It looks like our girls are pleased to meet each other after all!'

Kevin and Oscar finally stopped kissing, but they remained encircled in each other's arms.

'Can I tell you something?' said Oscar.

'Of course,' said Kevin.

'I don't want to go home tonight,' said Oscar. 'No, I don't mean that exactly – I _do_ want to see my parents and Jess again; of course I do... but I don't want to leave _you_. After six months together, it'll feel like I'm missing one of my limbs or something!'

'I know exactly what you mean,' said Kevin, 'because I feel the same way. And I guess the fact that we're not completely sick of the sight of each other after six months together tells us something very important. And we'll have to do something about that, won't we?'

'What kind of something?'

'I have the seed of an idea, but I need to let it germinate for a while and see what it turns into.'

'Does that mean I have to spend tonight without you?' said Oscar. 'It'll feel all wrong in the morning, not waking up in your arms.'

'There'll be time for that in the near future,' said Kevin. '_Plenty_ of time for that, if I can get this idea of mine sprouting. But we need to spend tonight with our families – I bet they're just dying to hear about our adventures in Mexico!'

'Well I'm not giving them _all_ the details,' said Oscar. 'And you'd better not give your dad even a _quarter_ of the details, otherwise he'll have a heart attack!'

Kevin laughed and ruffled Oscar's hair. Beth came over to them.

'We should go now,' she said. 'Kylie and Rose need to get some rest.'

'Yeah, okay,' said Kevin. 'Are we taking Chita?'

'No – Eduardo's going to take her home in a little while,' said Beth. 'Do you think your parents will be home yet, Oscar?'

'Yes,' said Oscar, 'I think they probably will.'

'Let's give them their special delivery, then,' Beth said with a smile.

* * *

Kevin helped Oscar drag his backpack from the boot of Beth's car and manoeuvre it into a comfortable position on his shoulders, then the two of them stood and kissed in the middle of the street for quite some time. Beth then watched out of the window as Oscar mounted the steps to his house, whereupon the front door opened and Peter, Dana and Jessica all threw themselves on him and nearly knocked him over backwards.

'Mom,' said Kevin, as he climbed into the front passenger seat, 'I have an idea I want to run by you.'

'I have an idea what your idea might be,' said Beth, as she gave Dana a wave. 'But you know we have a tenancy agreement with Cordy that doesn't expire until the end of May, right?'

'Jesus, Mom, can you actually read my mind?' Kevin laughed.

'In many ways, I think I can,' said Beth. 'Anyway, let's talk about it tomorrow, shall we? I want to hear all about your tour of Mexico first, and so does your father.'

Kevin smiled and said, 'Okay, Mom.'


End file.
